


Off Sparks

by Luthien_00



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Hurt John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien_00/pseuds/Luthien_00





	Off Sparks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuinnCliff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnCliff/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Off Sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330090) by [QuinnCliff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnCliff/pseuds/QuinnCliff). 



      ** _John Watson_**

****


End file.
